Secrets
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Serena has a secret, one that no one but her family knows about, until...
1. Serena's Short Diary

_Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the program. I do not make any money from what I have written, or get anything else, this is purely for fun, so please don't sue, I have four kids to feed and clothe._

_AN - I do not know the timeline, so I made up my own, so please forgive._

_ Secrets_

**_Sunday 12th June 1996._**

I did it, I done what my parents told me to do, afterwards I went to a shop and brought this, I needed to keep a record for the future, I needed to remind myself. Today was the worst day of my life, worse than anything else, Jacob Charles Tsukino and Talia-Rose Elise Tsukino have gone, probably forever, I will never see them again, and it's all there fault, I hate them, I hate my parents, how could they.

**_Monday 13th June 1996._**

My parents have just told me that we are moving again, back to Tokyo, good thing is though that Jacob and Talia-Rose are moving there too, I heard father and mother talking about it, luckily I know the couple that have them, so I will never miss a moment with them. I still hate my parents, my mother says it will change, that I am a normal teenager again, no-one in Tokyo will know what happened and that is how it will stay, she says. My friends in America know but I will never see them again, I hate leaving here, at least Jacob and Talia-Rose will be there.

_**Friday 17th June 1996.**_

That's it all packed and ready to go, I thought it would take weeks, but my parents arranged it so that I wouldn't know too early, they didn't know that the couple with the twins was moving until the day before they made me do what I had to do, I still cannot say it. I can't write for a few days, until we are unpacked in Tokyo at least, I'm still numb, so things may go from bad to worse then.

_**Monday 27th June 1996.**_

My birthday in three days can you believe it, I'll be fourteen, things are hell, I cry to sleep and it has been fifteen days since my life became meaningless, I cannot do anything, by law I have sold my soul, I still cannot bring myself to say or write what I did, what can I do? Tomorrow I go back to school, great just what I need, I will only know two people there, Molly and Melvin, they are old school friends of mine from before we moved four years ago, but I still cannot tell them what happened in America, I will have to keep it a secret, after all, Mark and my friends in America will never see me again, and if I ever saw Mark I will kill him.

_**Tuesday 28th June 1996.**_

I won't write in here ever again, Sammy read it and told Mother that I wrote about the secret, the awful family secret as she put it, Sammy said it was sick to write about it, but I haven't not really.

_**Friday 1st July 1996.**_

I met this weird cat yesterday, it gave me a brooch and said that I was a hero called Sailor Moon, can you believe it?


	2. Questions And Answers

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the programme. I do not make any money from what I have written, or get anything else, this is purely for fun.  
  
Questions And Answers  
  
Serena had been Sailor Moon for a while now, her friends were the Sailor Senshi her comrades, the people she trusted most in the world.except for the one thing that hurt her the most, Jacob and Talia. She saw them both on a regular basis, their mother knew that she stood outside and watched through the window, she had spotted her on more than one occasion. Today was different, when Serena had approached the house to look through the window at the children playing there was another woman there, that woman was looking after the children, then the door opened.  
  
:Flashback:  
  
"Serena why do you do this to yourself?"  
  
"Mrs Tyake, I love them I never wanted this, I miss them."  
"I understand Serena, but if you continue this it will hurt more, isn't there anyone you can talk to about it?"  
  
"No, I am forbidden to talk about 'the sick family secret', but I cannot stop thinking about it all the time, it hurts to not see them" "It's hard I know, but you can still come and look if you want to, I cannot let you in and if my husband sees you he will tell your father I'm afraid, but I will not say a word about it to anyone." "What about the lady in the house?"  
  
"Do not worry she can only speak Japanese, she will not tell anyone, if she cannot understand what it is we are saying." "Thank you so so very much Mrs Tyake, I owe you so much" Serena said while bowing to the woman in front of her. "It's no problem Serena, but remember not to let my husband see you."  
  
"I won't, Sayonara" "Sayonara Serena"  
  
:End Flashback:  
  
It was the best day of her life, it meant that she could see them nearly everyday, now that she knew that she had Mrs Tyake's permission, but really that wasn't enough, she needed to touch them, to listen to them cooing, and to feel their soft fuzzy yellowy gold tufts of hair.  
  
Later that day Serena had an appointment with the doctor, after the incident in America she had started to use contraception, even though she vowed herself away from men or rather boys as she thought of all males of the human population.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry to say that you can no longer have the pills without consent from your parents, if you don't get them to agree and visit me with you next time you can not get a repeat."  
  
"But it is against there beliefs to use any form of contraception." "Then why may I ask are you taking the pill?"  
  
"Because something I cannot talk about persuaded me to ignore my parents and use them"  
  
"Ah, you had sex and do not want babies"  
  
"Something like that yes."  
  
"Then do not be irresponsible, do not do the deed."  
  
"I haven't ever willing done the deed, I just don't want the chance to be there."  
  
"Do you parents ever know of this?"  
  
"Of the pill? No, Of the sex? Yes. They blamed me, they took away my babies, they said.said that I was sick.and dirty.why would they say things like that to me?" Serena broke down, the events of the day and the past 2 years had started getting to her. "If you tell me everything then I cannot tell anyone else you know?" The doctor told her gently. "I.I know, but they said it had to be secret, between us only. I will talk about it someday, just not now, it's too soon, too painful."  
  
"Ok, remember what I said about the permission, at least try and get your mother to agree" "I'll try" Serena said dejectedly. Walking out of the office Serena thought about what the doctor and Mrs Tyake said. 10 minutes later she made it home, she had thought about what the doctor said with a lot of different scenarios popping into her mind, one was to tell her parents and face the consequences another was stop taking the pill and to face those consequences if and when they came.  
  
"Serena, where have you been, your friends have been calling for you, something about a meeting that you should have been at, a study meeting or something" came the voice of her mother, she seemed sweet and kind, but when it came to Serena and closed doors she was a mean bitch, even Luna had seen the treatment that she had received, but was sworn to secrecy. "I went for a walk, I missed Tokyo when we lived in the States I wanted to visit some of the places that I haven't managed to see since we came back" Serena replied nonchalantly. "Fine, but I don't want to be picking up messages for you of all people, I have more important things to do with my time. Also I meant to tell you, Mark has filed a petition to get the twins, claiming that they were signed away without him knowing, the forms are still in the study aren't they?" "Yes, and I don't suppose you believe me about that incident yet?"  
  
"All I know is that you went to a party and things happened, and I don't want that dirty, sick incident to be mentioned within these walls, let alone outside of them, is that understood?"  
  
Serena never answered, she turned and walked away to her room, listening to her mother screaming behind her. Once she got to her room she had questions that she needed to ask Luna. "Luna, we need to talk."  
  
"What about Serena?" Luna asked uncurling from the soft cover on Serena's bed. "Welllll, we never really talked about the powers that the scouts and I have, so can me and you chat about it now?"  
  
"We might as well, I didn't think that we would be having this chat quite this soon though"  
  
"Why not, I mean, we have these powers and abilities, why would we not want to know anything about them." Serena asked slightly puzzled. "Because Artemis and I assumed that you would be happy to just live with them for the moment and ask questions when you was older and wanted children or relationships with people other than friends."  
  
"Oh, you assumed that we could live without knowing?"  
  
"Yes, that is it, now is there anything specific that you wish to know?"  
  
"Yes, I have a few questions, right, where do the powers come from? Who told you that we were the right people? can we ever tell anyone other than the scouts who we are? Can we have normal relationships and lastly can we have children? Serena said barely taking a breath. "Well that is a few more than I expected from you Serena. Well lets see.the powers come from a line of Senshi, a thousand years ago the last Senshi of that era were killed and sent to be reborn, those Senshi are you as we have explained before, but what we never said was that the powers can be passed on, but only in two circumstances, one if you ever have children and two if you find the Princess she can use the Crystal to pass your powers over, but not by stripping your powers but by borrowing a small amount of yours and twisting it into a new power for a child deemed worthy of the gift. Next, the reason that we found you all is that there is a symbol on your foreheads which shows your Senshi identity, yours is a crescent moon a lot like the Moon Princess, but not as bright. In time you will be able to tell others that you love and trust, but not too many people, it is for your own protection as well as that of the Princess and your comrades. Lastly, children and relationships, yes you can have relationships, get married and have children, it would have to be someone you trust and love, if not what is the point, as for the children as I said before they will be born as Senshi, male and female children but hopefully you will be a lot older by the time you have children. Is that all you wish to know for now Serena?"  
  
"Yes.yes that's fine, thank you Luna, you have given me some things to think about, I think I will have an early night tonight, tomorrow is a school day, oh one last thing. Is there any other Senshi and would we be able to see their Senshi marks?"  
  
"Yes, I believe there are a couple more Senshi of the Outer Planets, they fight alone, but as the leader of the Senshi you have the ability as Sailor Moon only to see the Senshi mark and identify them for who and what they are."  
  
"Thank you again my friend, goodnight." Serena climbed into her bed to sleep and dream and make sense of what has happened today and what she has found out.  
  
AN : This story is similar to another that I have read, and some here may also of read, I am not trying to copy, it will turn out differently you will see. One thing, I have not said who those children are even though some or all can guess, that was what I wanted, I am not ready to write it, as Serena is not ready to fully admit it, who will she tell about it first, will someone find out accidentally, will Luna tell Serena more or was that all the cute black kitty knows, read on to the next chapters to find out. 


End file.
